


butterfly

by sentimentalist (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and thinking about how much he loves kyungsoo, but it's really barely there, it's just chanyeol reminiscing about their relationship, ps there's a very slight mention of homophobia, thats about it, the rest is fluff, there isn't really any plot, this is soft, you can miss it if you blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sentimentalist
Summary: "I think I dreamt you."





	

Chanyeol looked at the boy lying in front of him, lips slightly parted, breath even. He could feel the warm puffs of air on his face every time Kyungsoo exhaled, could smell the toothpaste, and Chanyeol smiled at the domesticity of it all. It was such a simple thing, but it made his heart swell. He moved away a bit, taking a better look at the face he loved so much. Bringing his hand to the boy's bottom lip, he brushed it lightly with a fingertip, admiring. Despite knowing Kyungsoo for somewhat close to a decade, it still hit him sometimes just how beautiful he was.

Chanyeol smoothed his hand down Kyungsoo's exposed arm, feeling the softness of his skin, and let it settle on his waist. Chanyeol's eyes kept looking over every single detail of Kyungsoo's face, because however familiar he was with them, he still wanted to look, always did. Kyungsoo looked tired, even in his sleep. He came back to the dorm at around 1 A.M., and called Chanyeol over from his studio, voice quiet and insecure. Kyungsoo didn't tell him what happened, only mumbled something about a 'bad day', clinging to Chanyeol as soon as the latter arrived. Chanyeol guessed that it meant something didn't go well at the set, but he didn't want to pry. If Kyungsoo wanted, he would've told him, so he simply held the smaller boy close. After a while, he led him to the shower, helping him out of his clothes, and washing his hair, knowing how much Kyungsoo loved when he did that, even if he never said that out loud. At the same time, he kept talking about everything that had happened recently, how much he enjoyed the latest trip to Japan, and how much he wished Kyungsoo could go with him one of those times. "You know I don't know how to ski or snowboard, Yeol," he laughed softly, lips forming a small smile. "I can always teach you." Silence. "Or you can admire your handsome boyfriend from the top of the slope," Chanyeol scratched Kyungsoo's scalp lightly for the last time, and got to rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

Chanyeol could feel the smell of that shampoo lingering in the air, and he closed his eyes, inhaling the scent. Kyungsoo didn't like change, so the shampoo he used now was the one he had been using for the past couple of years, and Chanyeol came to associate the scent with him. Kyungsoo liked his cologne woody and musky, but the shampoo he liked was the polar opposite of that; it was clean, and fresh, Chanyeol loved it. When he opened his eyes, Kyungsoo didn't disappear, like he sometimes thought he might. Chanyeol couldn't believe, even after all this years, that Kyungsoo was really his, couldn't believe that Kyungsoo trusted him enough to give him his heart. Chanyeol still remembered the shy boy he first met, who everyone thought was scary, when in reality he was the scared one. When Chanyeol decided to befriend him, he didn't think they were going to end up like this; and yet here they were. Much later, Kyungsoo said how grateful he was to Chanyeol for approaching him, because if it weren't for him, life in the company would've been much harder. Chanyeol was ready to say something when he heard that, but Kyungsoo shushed him before he could.

"I didn't tell you that so you can feel sorry for me," he mumbled, looking away. "I'm not," Chanyeol shook his head, hand cupping Kyungsoo's jaw and stroking the soft skin with his thumb. They were silent for another couple of seconds, gazes locked, and Chanyeol felt affection bubbling up in his chest. "If it wasn't me, there would've been someone else, I'm sure of it. There are millions of me in the world, but you're special," Chanyeol said softly, and shrugged. He liked thinking that he helped Kyungsoo adjust, but he knew he wasn't irreplaceable. Not like Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didn't say anything at that, he simply left, his whole demeanor showing that he was upset, but Chanyeol didn't know what caused it. A week later, they kissed for the first time, and Kyungsoo told him to never say that there could've been anyone else for him. "You're the only one."

"I think I dreamt you," a year later, Kyungsoo mouthed these words at his skin, sprawled across Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol exhaled, fingers that were playing with Kyungsoo's hair stilling. "I don't think that's a thing, Soo," Chanyeol murmured softly. "...Well, you're here, aren't you," Kyungsoo nibbled at the skin on his neck lightly, making Chanyeol giggle. "If you wanted to have sex, you should've just said so, you know. No need for the cheesy pick up lines." "I didn't. I know you're tired. I just...can't believe how lucky I am to have you. You're perfect," Kyungsoo ran his hand down Chanyeol's side, making him shiver, and placed a kiss on his collarbone.

Chanyeol smiled to himself, remembering that Kyungsoo ended up falling asleep on top of him that night, and how they were woken up by a confused Jongin, asking why they weren't sleeping in their own beds. It was one of those rare times when Kyungsoo hit Jongin, instead of Chanyeol. _That's a good memory, definitely._

Their relationship had problems, of course, just like any other. Kyungsoo could get annoyed at Chanyeol for bothering him, usually that happened when he was too tired, and sometimes Chanyeol sulked when Kyungsoo ignored him; it's not that he didn't know that the other boy loved him, but in his weakest moments he remembered all the times he was brushed off by his boyfriend in favour of other people, and sometimes he cried. Kyungsoo, however, was always there to comfort him, even if he wasn't _physically_ there; somehow the other always managed to at least send a simple 'I love you', like he felt that Chanyeol needed that. When Chanyeol asked him about that, Kyungsoo laughed it off by saying that they 'must be soulmates'. Chanyeol kissed him senseless for that.

The biggest problem of all, though, was an obvious one: they couldn't tell anyone they were together. Sometimes Chanyeol wondered, what it would have been like, to date Kyungsoo openly. Even if they didn't live in the most accepting society, being together with someone like this wouldn't have been a complete career suicide, like it was now. A couple of months into their relationship, Kyungsoo found Chanyeol on the floor of their bathroom, face blotchy and with the dried tears visible on the skin, he was hyperventilating. When Kyungsoo finally managed to help him calm down, he cried again, and asked him if what they were doing was right. If it was worth it. Their debut didn't do as well as all of them hoped,  
and Chanyeol couldn't stop thinking about what would happen to them if the public were to find out that on top of all that, there was also a couple in the group. Kyungsoo hugged him for a long time after Chanyeol was done talking, and Chanyeol finally understood that he wouldn't bear to be apart from Kyungsoo, so nothing else really mattered. Kyungsoo told him he loved him that day for the first time.

Chanyeol sighed, gripping Kyungsoo's waist slightly, just to make sure that he was real, that he was there. Kyungsoo stirred lightly and opened his eyes, lids heavy with sleep. "You okay, babe?" he whispered, voice hoarse, peering into Chanyeol's face with as much worry as he could muster at this state. Chanyeol smiled at him, and placed a kiss on his forehead, inhaling the scent of the shampoo that he loved once again. "...Yeah. Just thinking about how much I love you." Kyungsoo exhaled softly at that, and cuddled closer to Chanyeol, kissing the exposed skin on Chanyeol's neck. "Love you too, Yeolie. Go to sleep now," Kyungsoo murmured, sounding like he was already back in the arms of Morpheus by now. Chanyeol kissed Kyungsoo's hair, and pulled him closer, closing his eyes. If Kyungsoo was a dream, Chanyeol hoped he could keep dreaming forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> me: back at it again with the fluff  
> honestly it was just a very quick thing that I wrote, I wanted to post it yesterday, but fell asleep before I could haha  
> Anyway, I actually was so impressed by this butterfly/she's dreaming mashup (https://youtu.be/kjhHCnSLcpk) that I wanted to write something based on it, but i didn't want to make it too emo since well it was Valentine's Day, so this thing was born!  
> and as usual, this is not beta-ed, all the mistakes are mine :) thank you for reading!


End file.
